


Türchen 9 - Mopsburrito

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max und Leon sind ein Paar, sie sind mit Johannes befreundet. So weit, so gut. Aber Johannes passt verdammt gut zu ihnen und Max bekommt inzwischen nicht mehr nur noch bei Leon Herzklopfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 9 - Mopsburrito

**Author's Note:**

> Für Lana und Melanie ♥ Zwei mal die gleichen Jungs, zwei unterschiedliche Vorgaben. Ich hab also erst mal überlegt, wie ich die drei zusammenbring... Und hab keine der Vorgaben untergebracht. Die kommen alle in Teil 2. Deshalb kann ich keine klare Trennung machen, wem welche Geschichte gehört XD

**Wortzahl:** 3638  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

Johannes.

Er ist ein Freund. Ein guter Freund, aber nur ein Freund. Wie soll er auch mehr sein? Max hat Leon und er ist sehr, sehr glücklich mit ihm. Also, so richtig glücklich. Sie teilen sich ihr Leben, sind füreinander da und das ist gut so. Er könnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn nicht mehr an seiner Seite zu haben.  
Irgendwie schließt das aber nicht aus, dass er einen anderen Mann an seiner Seite haben möchte.

Johannes.

Auch Leon ist mit ihm befreundet. Sie sind ein Trio, drei gute Freunde, von denen zwei ein Paar sind. Eigentlich kein Problem – Johannes kommt damit klar und Max und Leon sind kein Paar, das nur Augen füreinander hat und sich die ganze Zeit anschmachten muss.  
Okay, zugegebenermaßen waren sie das einmal, aber da waren sie frisch verliebt und da gab es keinen Johannes, dessen Freundschaft so viel Spaß gemacht hat.

Johannes.

Max bekommt ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Im Gegenteil – es wird immer schlimmer. Er denkt daran, was er gesagt hat, wie er aussieht, was er wohl so denken mag... Und er hat Bauchkribbeln. Johannes löst etwas in ihm aus, das da nicht sein sollte.  
Johannes löst etwas in ihm aus, das bis jetzt nur Leon bei ihm ausgelöst hat.

Leon war der erste Kerl, in den er sich verliebt hat. Johannes ist der zweite.

Ja, irgendwie ist er in Johannes verliebt. Als 'gute Freundschaft' kann er das längst nicht mehr abhaken – es fällt nicht unter 'gute Freundschaft', wenn sein Herz etwas schneller klopft, weil Johannes ihn angegrinst hat.  
Gut, verliebt. Das bringt ihn aber überhaupt nicht weiter.

In romantischen Filmen sieht das immer ganz anders aus. Da ist es nie so komisch wie bei ihm – es gibt eine große Liebe, damit ist die Sache erledigt. Also, eine große Liebe nach der anderen vielleicht, aber nie so etwas wie bei ihm.  
Er ist glücklich mit Leon. Wirklich. Er denkt auch nicht ansatzweise daran, ihn durch Johannes zu ersetzen. Aber er hätte Johannes gerne zusätzlich. Nicht als Affäre, so etwas kommt für ihn überhaupt nicht in Frage. Max liebt Leon, er will ihm nicht das Herz brechen und er will diesen Sonderstatus, den sie durch die Beziehung haben, nicht zerstören. All das zwischen ihnen ist so besonders und wenn er etwas ähnliches mit einem anderen Mann hinter Leons Rücken hat, trampelt er mit den Füßen darauf herum.

Hinter Leons Rücken etwas mit Johannes anzufangen ist tabu. Eine offene Beziehung mit Leon, die ihm erlaubt, etwas mit Johannes anzufangen, will er auch nicht.  
Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich immer mehr in Johannes verliebt, bleibt. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht von Leon trennen möchte, weil er ihn liebt.

~*~*~

„Leon, können wir reden?“

Max weiß selbst, dass das ein beschissener Gesprächseinstieg ist – das zeigt ihm auch Leons überraschter, schon etwas schockierter Blick. Aber er weiß auch, dass er mit Leon über alles reden kann und will. Sollten sie an den Punkt kommen, dass sie etwas voreinander verheimlichen müssen, haben sie auch das Ende ihrer Beziehung erreicht, das wissen sie beide.  
Leon weiß das auch. Und deshalb will Max kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund nehmen. Er will das aussprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Mag sein, dass er Leon deshalb verliert. Aber wenn er nichts sagt, tut er das auf jeden Fall. Da tut er lieber etwas für sein Gewissen und weiht seinen Freund ein.

„Es ist wegen Johannes.“

Der schockierte Blick bleibt. Leon hebt seine Hände, er zieht auch den zweiten Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr. Ihre Joggingrunde ist damit endgültig unterbrochen, es ist Zeit für Tacheles.  
Doch bevor Max weiter ausholen kann, kommt Leon ihm zuvor.

„Es tut mir so leid, okay? Ich liebe dich. Immer noch.“

Oh. Jetzt ist Max derjenige, der überrascht ist. Das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, das 'Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll', wurde abgelöst, von einer eiskalten Hand, die sein Herz packt. Er hat Angst.  
Hat Leon ihn betrogen? Hat Leon früher bemerkt, dass Johannes irgendwie echt toll ist?

Er will Leon nicht verlieren. Um Leon zu behalten, würde er sogar Johannes auf dem Mond schießen.  
Aber auch ihm ist bewusst, dass er eine mögliche Affäre nicht rückgängig machen würde. Selbst wenn er Johannes deshalb auf den Mond schießen würde, wäre die Tatsache, dass Leon ihn betrogen hat, immer noch da.

„Was ist los, Leon?“  
„Johannes, er... Ich...“  
„Leon, entweder du sagst sofort, was los ist oder...“

Max muss seine Drohung nicht vollenden – gut so, er hätte nicht gewusst, womit er Leon drohen soll. Plötzlich sprudelt es aus Leon heraus.

„Ich steh' auf ihn. Aber ich liebe dich immer noch und ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich bin glücklich mit dir. Aber Johannes...“

Auf einen Schlag fühlt Max sich richtig erleichtert. Würde das Leon nicht noch mehr verunsichern, würde er einfach loslachen.

„Dito.“

~*~*~

„Mäxchen, es hat geklingelt.“  
„Schön. Dann mach' die Türe auf.“

Leon gehorcht tatsächlich. Grummelnd rappelt er sich auf und tapst hinaus in den Flur, zur Freisprechanlage.  
Ist ganz klar von Vorteil, einen gut erzogenen Freund zu haben. So kann Max ganz bequem auf der Couch liegen bleiben und den Regen vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster beobachten. Wenn sein Freund gleich zurückkommt und sich wieder zu ihm setzt, wird es wieder so richtig gut.  
Er mag freie, verregnete Couchtage.

Zum Glück ist Leon ihm nicht böse, als er wieder zu ihm zurückkehrt. Im Gegenteil – Leons Miene hellt sich beim Anblick von Max' Lächeln auf. Sein Kerl hat einfach eine sehr große Schwäche für ihn.

„Und? Wer war es?“

Leon lehnt sich am Türrahmen an. Sieht danach aus, als würde er nicht so schnell zu ihm kommen wollen – oder können. Wäre 'wer ist es?' die passendere Frage gewesen?

„Johannes.“  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Ja, ich dachte auch erst, das ist ein Witz.“

Johannes besucht sie also. Ohne Verabredung, ohne Grund.  
Ziemlich überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, dass er das letzte Mal, als sie sich getroffen haben, aus der Wohnung geflüchtet ist. Sogar seine Jacke hat er bei der Flucht zurückgelassen. Nicht unbedingt, weil er so schnell abgehauen ist – er war einfach so durch den Wind, dass er sie vergessen hat. Und beim Training am nächsten Tag hat er sie beide die ganze Zeit über ignoriert, bis es ihnen zu blöd war und sie seine Jacke auf seinen Platz gelegt haben.

Gut, Johannes' Verhalten war ein bisschen nachvollziehbar. Nachdem sie festgestellt haben, dass sie sich beide für ihn interessieren – so sehr, dass es über eine Freundschaft hinausgeht –, dass sie sich definitiv noch lieben, aber dass Johannes schon ziemlich gut zu ihnen passen würde – platonisch auf jeden Fall, das sieht man ja jetzt schon, aber auch auf einer anderen Ebene -, haben sie beschlossen, Johannes davon zu erzählen. Ganz direkt, ganz ungeschönt. Damit er die Wahrheit weiß.  
Leider hat er es nicht besonders gut verkraftet. Er hat sie entsetzt angestarrt, ist dann abgehauen und hat sie seitdem gemieden.  
Bis heute. Bis gerade eben.

„Was wollte er?“  
„Er will uns besuchen.“  
„Okay, das ist jetzt aber ein Scherz, oder?“

Leon lacht. Doch das wirkt nur halb belustigt – die andere Hälfte zeigt, dass er ebenso überrumpelt ist wie Max.

„Neee. Der war total durch den Wind. Und die Begründung... Er hat gemeint, er ist zufällig hier vorbeigekommen, weil er mit dem Köter Gassi gehen war und jetzt sind sie beide nass und haben die Schnauze voll vom Regen.“

Und das von Johannes, der sich noch, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, lieber ein Bein abgehackt hätte, als mit ihnen zu reden...  
Er steht auf, kann jetzt einfach nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben.

„Er ist zurückgekommen.“

Leon versteht, was er damit sagen will.

„Ja. Einfach so. Und er ist verunsichert. Nicht mehr abweisend, sondern...“

Sie sehen sich an, Leon vollendet den Satz nicht. Kann er auch gar nicht mehr, es klopft an der Wohnungstüre.  
Johannes ist da. Johannes, mit dem sie gerne mehr hätten und der plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt ist.  
Und das wissen sie beide. Sie wissen es beide und Max spürt förmlich Leons Aufregung, die seiner in nichts nachsteht.

„Dann lass' ich ihn mal rein.“

Max nickt, auch er macht ein paar Schritte auf die Türe zu. Aber Leon ist näher, er ist schneller dort. Deshalb legt er es auch gar nicht darauf an, ihn einzuholen.  
Hoffentlich deuten sie das richtig. Johannes' Grund, sie zu besuchen, klingt so wunderbar nach Ausrede, es muss einfach so sein. Er hätte ihn nämlich echt gern dabei.

Auch Johannes ist unsicher. Er betritt die Wohnung mit gesenktem Kopf, seine Begrüßung ist kaum hörbar. Mit seinem klatschnassen Mops auf dem Arm schlurft er ins Wohnzimmer, Max folgt ihm. Leon verschwindet erst einmal wieder im Gang.  
Zum Glück lässt er sie nicht lange alleine. Sie haben gerade Platz genommen – Johannes entschied sich für die Besuchercouch, für die Couch, die in einem ungünstigeren Winkel zum Fernseher steht und deswegen seltener genutzt wird -, als Leon mit einem Handtuch zu ihnen stößt.

Johannes nimmt das Handtuch entgegen, murmelt 'Danke' und wickelt die Mopsdame darin ein. Damit ist zumindest schon mal ein Lebewesen im Raum zufrieden gestellt – Diamond liebt es, wie ein Mopsburrito in Decken und Handtücher eingewickelt zu werden. Vor allem, wenn sie im Regen war. Bisschen Regen ist ja ganz nett, aber nach einer Weile hat sie die Schnauze voll und will getrocknet werden. Insofern könnte Johannes' Ausrede fast schon der Wahrheit entsprechen.  
Das erklärt aber nicht, warum er so angespannt ist.

Max wechselt einen Blick mit Leon, der sich neben ihn auf die Couch gesetzt hat. Er hat das Gefühl, dass sie das gleiche denken – nämlich, dass da echt etwas gehen könnte. Johannes verhält sich extrem auffällig.  
Dann – nachdem sie eine Weile lang einfach nur schweigend einander gegenüber saßen – platzt es aus Johannes heraus.

„Ich bin nicht schwul.“

Okay, was sollen sie darauf erwidern? Wirklich überzeugt scheint Johannes nicht davon zu sein – er klingt nicht danach, als würde er eine nüchterne Feststellung treffen, er klingt eher nach bockigem Kind.  
Was auch immer die richtige Reaktion gewesen wäre, Leon hat sie nicht gefunden.

„Sagt der mit dem Mops im Kuschelhandtuch.“

Gut, es ist ihr Handtuch und es ist ein simples weißes Frotteehandtuch, aber Max muss Leon recht geben. Es sieht halt schon bisschen schwul aus.  
Die richtige Reaktion ist es trotzdem nicht. Damit bringen sie Johannes nicht dazu, den Sturkopf auszustellen.  
Leon nimmt keine Rücksicht darauf. Er macht einfach weiter.

„Mit so einem Hund outest du dich in der Szene sofort als schwul. Sehr schwul. Höchstwahrscheinlich Bottom.“

Nun bekommt Max doch bisschen Mitleid mit Johannes. Der sträubt sich gerade echt gegen die Situation und ist überfordert und sie stehen ihm zu zweit gegenüber und machen ihn fertig.  
Zeit sich zu distanzieren. Zumindest ein bisschen.

„Leon hat keine Ahnung von der Szene. Aber ganz hetero wirkst du im Moment nicht.“  
„Ich bin trotzdem nicht schwul.“

Ah, das bockige Kind ist noch da.

„Ich bin männlich genug, dass ich mir so einen Hund halten kann.“

Das bockige Kind ist noch da und wird jetzt so richtig trotzig. Gut gemacht, Leon. So klappt das auf jeden Fall, Johannes zu beruhigen.  
Mann, sie haben scheinbar wirklich eine Chance bei Johannes. Zumindest hätten sie das, wenn Leon die Klappe halten würde. Nichts gegen Neckereien, Max ist fest davon überzeugt, dass es einer Beziehung richtig gut tut, wenn man sich gegenseitig aufzieht, aber das beinhaltet auch, dass man Rücksicht auf die Schwachstellen des anderen nimmt und Leon tut das gerade nicht.  
Sieht auch nicht danach aus, als würde er demnächst damit anfangen wollen.

„Willst du uns damit unterstellen, dass wir nicht männlich sind, weil wir schwul sind?“

Verteidigungsmodus oder Leons Art, Johannes herauszufordern? Sollte es das erste sein, ist es überzogen. Max fühlt sich davon nicht angegriffen, er sieht das nicht so eng.  
Dafür sieht er nämlich, dass Johannes so richtig unsicher ist und seine Sprüche nur ein Ausdruck seiner Panik sind. Und wenn er Angst hat, dann steckt mehr dahinter als reine Abneigung.  
Dann muss er halt wieder einschreiten.

„Komm, ich stell deine Männlichkeit wieder her. Gib' den Hund her. Ich geh' ihn föhnen.“

Diamond ist öfter Gast in ihrer Wohnung. Sie hat sogar ein eigenes Kissen hier, auf das sie sich zurückziehen kann, wenn ihr die Jungs zu langweilig werden. Johannes weiß, dass Max sich gut um sie kümmert und dass das so weit geht, dass er sogar Leckerlis für sie in der Küche hat. Dass sie darauf steht, geföhnt zu werden, hat er im Laufe der Zeit erfahren, genauso wie von den Mopsburritos.

Als er aufsteht, den Hund entgegen nimmt – Johannes rückt Diamond tatsächlich bereitwillig heraus und Max schöpft wieder etwas Hoffnung, schließlich verzichtet er damit auf seine Deckung – und sich auf den Weg Richtung Bad macht, sieht er Leon an und versucht zu erraten, was er denkt.  
Er kommt nicht dahinter, er durchschaut immer noch nicht, was Leon vorhat. Hoffentlich kommen wenigstens seine Gedanken – 'Ran an den Speck!' – in irgendeiner Form bei seinem Freund an.

Es ist ganz klar von Vorteil, dass sie zu zweit sind. Zu zweit schaffen sie es eher, Johannes zu beruhigen und ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Hemmungen fallen zu lassen, um sich auf sie einzulassen.  
Allerdings kann er schlecht vor Johannes mit Leon kommunizieren und so extrem waren sie noch nie auf nonverbale Kommunikation angewiesen.

Nun legt Leon den Kopf schief. Endlich eine Rückmeldung!  
Und endlich ein Zeichen, das er versteht. Das macht er nämlich immer, wenn er etwas fragt. Es ist eine stumme Frage.  
Max nickt leicht, dann geht er mit Diamond auf dem Arm nach draußen.

Erst einmal durchatmen. Das ist so heftig, so ungewohnt, so... Es fühlt sich schon mal gut an, so etwas wie einen Plan zu haben. Aber er ist abhängig von so vielen Kleinigkeiten. Johannes muss mitspielen, Johannes muss das wirklich wollen. Sie müssen mit ihrer Vermutung, dass er sich nur deshalb sträubt, weil er zwar will, aber noch unsicher ist, richtig liegen. Leon muss die richtigen Worte finden, muss es schaffen, Johannes zu beruhigen.  
Immerhin weiß Johannes schon, was Sache ist. Die Möglichkeit, dass Max als Ergebnis des Zweiergesprächs alleine da steht, fällt weg.

Nichtsdestotrotz ist er wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Scheiße, Johannes hat ihm – ihnen – so gefehlt in letzter Zeit und es wäre echt schön, ihn wieder in der Runde zu haben. Vor allem, wenn sich das nicht mehr nur auf eine Freundschaft beschränken würde.  
Es steht echt viel auf dem Spiel.

Diamond fiepst, erinnert ihn damit daran, was er eigentlich vorhatte – welche Ausrede er benutzt hat, um das Thema zu wechseln und Johannes das Gefühl zu geben, nicht mehr einer Front gegenüber zu sitzen. Ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn Johannes nicht mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig konfrontiert wird.  
Föhnen. Er wollte Diamond föhnen. Johannes sollte seinen Mops demnächst in 'Ausrede' umbenennen, allmählich wird sie zur Ausrede auf vier Pfoten.

Kurz drückt er sie an sich, dann geht er hinüber ins Bad. Dort wickelt er Diamond aus ihrem Handtuch und setzt sie auf dem Boden ab. Sie sieht ihn erwartungsvoll aus – inzwischen weiß sie wohl, was sie erwartet, wenn sie auf dem Badezimmerboden Platz nehmen darf.  
Max lässt sich Zeit mit dem Föhnen. Natürlich auch deshalb, weil es echt lustig ist. Diamond hat richtig viel Spaß, sie schnappt nach der warmen Luft, dann rollt sie sich hin und her, damit auch ihr Bauch geföhnt wird. Hauptsächlich möchte er jedoch Leon so viel Zeit wie möglich verschaffen.

Als Diamond komplett trocken ist und ihr allmählich die Lust vergeht, beendet Max die Aktion. Ins Wohnzimmer kehrt er jedoch nicht zurück. Erst macht er noch einen Abstecher in die Küche und verfüttert ein paar Leckerlis an den Mops.  
Dann kann er seine Rückkehr nicht mehr länger herauszögern. Diamond windet sich auf seinem Arm, als er sie absetzt, trippelt sie sofort Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sie will zu ihrem Kissen und wenn die Mopsdame im Wohnzimmer ist, hat Max keine Ausrede mehr, nicht auch dort zu sein.

Die Aufregung, die, während er sich mit Diamond beschäftigt hat, langsam zurückgegangen ist, ist nun wieder zurück und sogar noch stärker als zuvor. Er wünscht sich so sehr, dass Leon es geschafft hat, Johannes zu knacken...  
Johannes' Verhalten hat ihm so viel Hoffnung gemacht und er will so gern, dass es weitergeht.

Volltreffer. Als Max die Wohnzimmertüre öffnet und Diamond ins Zimmer folgt, sieht er, dass Leon jetzt neben Johannes sitzt. Schon das wäre ein gutes Zeichen, aber das, was Max vorfindet, ist weit mehr.  
Sie küssen sich.

Erleichtert, er ist so wahnsinnig erleichtert. Und gleichzeitig erledigt sich damit auch seine letzte Sorge – er hatte die Sorge, dass er den Anblick von den beiden zusammen nicht verkraftet, weil er zwar Johannes will und Leon will, aber nicht, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Dem ist nicht so.  
Der Anblick ist so schön und sein Bauch kribbelt und er vertraut darauf, dass er auf jeden Fall schon mal für Leon ein Teil davon ist.

Johannes' Augen sind geschlossen, seine Hand liegt auf Leons Oberarm und packt leicht zu. Der sanfte, zurückhaltende Kuss scheint ihm echt gut zu gefallen – kein Wunder, Leons Küsse sind der Hammer, damit könnte er jeden überzeugen und erst recht den Mann, der sich scheinbar nur noch rein formal dagegen gewehrt hat, etwas mit ihnen anzufangen.

Was hat er, Max, zu bieten? Was kann er Johannes zeigen, das ihn endgültig davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee ist, sich auf sie beide einzulassen?  
Leon meint immer, er mag es, dass er so anhänglich ist – und wie er es ist. Dann wird er sich jetzt auch mal einmischen.

Er nimmt auf Johannes' anderer Seite Platz und kuschelt sich an ihn. Lehnt sich einfach an ihn, legt seine Hand auf seinen Bauch und streicht leicht darüber... Johannes reagiert sofort. Sein Griff um Leons Oberarm lockert sich, dann lässt er ganz los, um den Arm um Max zu legen und ihn an sich zu ziehen, während er sich weiter von Leon küssen lässt.  
Max spürt, dass er richtig stark zittert. Trotzdem streichelt seine Hand die ganze Zeit Max' Schulter und es fühlt sich echt gut an.

Es fühlt sich gut an. Das alles. Leon und Johannes küssen zu sehen – er sieht von hier aus, wie sich ihre Münder gegeneinander bewegen, wie ihre Zungen in den Mund des anderen eintauchen -, von Johannes gehalten zu werden, so nah bei Leon und bei Johannes zu sein.

Dann löst Johannes sich aus dem Kuss. Seine Arme bleiben, wo sie sind – einer um Max, einer um Leon.

„Ich bin echt nicht schwul.“

Er klingt – und diesmal traut Max seiner Einschätzung wesentlich mehr, schließlich lag er damit gerade goldrichtig – ganz schwach und hilflos.  
Diesmal ist Leon einfühlsamer.

„Musst du auch nicht sein. Und du musst auch kein Wort dafür finden, was du nun bist. Ich find's richtig schön mit dir. Wir haben da was richtig tolles, finde ich.“

'Wir'... Max' Bauch kribbelt wie verrückt. Ja, Leon hat recht, das ist sehr schön. Und gerade eben, mit seiner Aussage, hat er dem ganzen noch ein Sahnehäubchen aufgesetzt.

„Find' ich auch.“

Johannes schweigt. Aber er ist noch da, er ist ihnen immer noch nah und er macht keinerlei Anstalten das zu ändern.  
Als Max seinen Kopf auf Johannes' Brust legt, hört er sein Herz schlagen und wow, Johannes ist so richtig aufgeregt.  
Nach einer Weile kommt endlich eine Reaktion von Johannes. Ganz leise, ganz zaghaft, aber sie hören es trotzdem und hören trotzdem die Überzeugung.

„Ja. Ist echt schön.“

~*~*~

„Schau' mal her.“

Johannes tritt hinter Max, der am Fenster steht, und umarmt ihn von hinten. Sein nackter Körper ist noch ganz warm.  
Bettwärme. Schön. Die möchte Max gleich wieder tanken. Aber erst einmal möchte er Johannes vor dem Fenster etwas zeigen.  
Dazu muss er noch nicht einmal etwas sagen. Es ist ziemlich eindeutig, was er meint.

Draußen im Schnee tollt Leon mit Diamond herum. Er wirft dem Mops Schneebälle zu, rennt hin und her, wirft sich auf den Boden – hat sichtlich Spaß. Der Hund auch, Diamond hüpft mindestens genauso aufgedreht durch den Schnee und bewegt sich so schnell, wie ihre kurzen Beine das erlauben.  
Ein schöner Anblick.

Apropos schöner Anblick: In der Fensterscheibe sieht Max ganz leicht ihre Spiegelung. Dabei achtet er nicht auf sich. Das sanfte Lächeln auf Johannes' Gesicht ist viel interessanter.

Johannes ist total verschmust. Er kuschelt sehr gerne mit ihm und das kommt Max als Kuschelmonster sehr entgegen. Leon kuschelt zwar auch mit ihm, aber mit Johannes ist das noch einmal etwas anderes.  
Das beschreibt ihr komplettes Verhältnis zueinander – ihre Beziehung. Teils sind sie drei komplett unterschiedliche Charaktere, teils ähneln sie sich sehr. Es gibt Dinge, die zum Beispiel Leon nicht oder nicht so sehr mag und Johannes dafür umso mehr, aber es gibt auch Dinge, da sind sie ganz klar einer Meinung. Sie haben eine richtig gute Mischung und das macht ihn echt glücklich.  
Hätte ihm jemand gesagt, dass er mal mit zwei Männern, die er beide liebt und die sich und ihn lieben, Weihnachten verbringt, er hätte das niemals geglaubt.

Für diese ganz besondere Feier haben sie sich auch einen ganz besonders schönen schönen Platz ausgesucht. Johannes hat von einem Verwandten oder Bekannten, so genau weiß Max das nicht mehr, eine Hütte an einem kleinen Berg in seiner alten Heimat organisiert. Sie ist abgelegen, um sie herum ist nur Natur – und Schnee.  
Richtig schön eben. Und die Einsamkeit ist genau das, was sie brauchen. Sie haben sich und das reicht völlig aus.

Eine Weile lang sehen sie ihrem Freund zu, der ausgelassen lacht und mit dem Hund spielt, dann drückt Johannes ihn ganz fest an sich.

„Gehen wir wieder ins Bett?“


End file.
